


By Blood, A Prince

by Darkdragon2670



Series: Mask of the Phantom [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Precognition, darkdragon2670
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdragon2670/pseuds/Darkdragon2670
Summary: "You all know me as the last prince. A wizard surrounded by laughter, but make no mistake, you all... dare make light of my duty and service, I'll peel off your lips and your tongue will be next. There'll be no more laughter now!"A young prince in a culture that valorizes violence and strength. A self-conscious, fantasizing and downtrodden soul in youth, he had been scorned by his kingdom's citizens as they favored his more martial sister and older brothers. Before, he would have spent all his time sleeping, reading and indulging in vices to silence the depression in his heart, brought from the snapping voices. One day, his sister, the queen-to-be requested his advice and he complied, showing off his intellect and giving her reason to raise him to a position of power... where he can let loose his darker impulses. A prince who loves his family dearly, but a wizard who's cruel, scheming and vindictive, risen above his tormentors.'The sand is falling...'





	By Blood, A Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Darkdragon2670 (the author of this work) does not claim credit for the Harry Potter universe (as a whole). Please do not claim credit for the characters inside "Mask of the Phantom: By Blood, A Prince". Please keep the comments nice and constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Lazarus Arcuri has gotten into Hogwarts, and on the way, made a couple of friends. How long can he keep his secret?

**PART 1: MONSTERS AND MURDER**

**~CHAPTER 1~**

_He was being chased by a wizard with his eyes gouged out, and blood gushed from the empty sockets. The rest of the landscape was barely recognizable. The sky was black, stained with dark, sulfurous smoke. The trees were all burnt and stark, some of them still flaming with angry red tendrils of heat. All of the ground was buried in corpses, rotting and covered in blood._

_There were several volcanoes exploding out of the ground, pouring orange lava into the sky.  A throne of pure white human skulls, each grinning and displaying sharp teeth, towered over the landscape. Lounging on the top of the pile of bones was a wizard in a tattered, bloody black hood, laughing insanely at the war beneath._

_Lazarus felt fingers on his back. He turned around to see the same wizard from before, but now there was blood coming from his mouth and nose, too. He opened his mouth, displaying rotten gums, devoid of teeth, crawling with insects._

_Lazarus screamed._

_“B-EWAAARE THE PHAAAAANTOOOOM!” His voice hissed in a rasp, like wind blowing through ancient trees and creaking like wood. “THE MAAASKED… THE MAAASKED…. THE MAAASKED PHAAAAANTOOOOM!!!!”_

_Then his face began to melt. First, the skin, sliding off like water, next the muscles dripping like blood, leaving nothing but a gray skull. Then it, too, dissolved into dust._

_He had a blistering feeling of agony like there was hot wax pouring into his ears and scorching his brain, and then an image flashed across his vision. It was an eye. A humongous reptilian eye, with a bloody slash across it and two fiery wings. The pain was so unbearable, but the image stayed burned in his mind, clear as daylight. Then it dissipated, and the pain was gone._

  
        And then he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Darkdragon2670 (the author of this work) does not claim credit for the Harry Potter universe (as a whole). Please do not claim credit for the characters inside "Mask of the Phantom: By Blood, A Prince". Please keep the comments nice and constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
